


The Hunt

by Fable



Series: Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Discovered, Ealdor, Hunted, M/M, Master & Servant, Running Away, Sexual Content, The Yes or No game, Water Sprites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are caught in an uncompromising position by Uther…</p><p>CH1 They were been tracked, cruelly hunted and if they didn’t stop to rest soon their pursuer’s would have their quarry. CH2 The Yes or No Game. CH3 The great dragon had once said a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole; Merlin didn’t think that even with his great powers of sight he could have foretold the situation he now found himself in. CH4 Ealdor CH5 Hundreds of tiny pairs of hands were running all over Arthur’s body. CH6 Master and Servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

Arthur and Merlin were running, running very fast, their breathing was laboured and their chests were tight and burning. Every muscle in their bodies was crying out for relief, to stop the torture, but they still had to push on. They ran through the thick undergrowth of the forest they had found themselves in, it tore at their clothing and bare hands, but they had to push on. Merlin was very nearly in tears, his head was pounding, and even though he had the slight edge on Arthur with a natural body shape for sprinting, Arthur was stronger and fitter.

‘Can… _gasp_ …you… _gasp_ …see… _gasp_ …them?’ Merlin just managed to say.

Arthur turned around and saw a flick of red through the trees ‘still… _gasp_ … on… our… trail.’ The two men pushed on harder asking their bodies to do more than they were capable of. They careered into a clearing, by this stage Merlin had large tears running down his face.

They were been tracked, cruelly hunted and if they didn’t stop to rest soon their pursuer’s would have their quarry.

‘Here’ Arthur shouted and Merlin felt himself been physically lifted off his feet and bundled into a large hole in the base of an old oak tree. They pushed themselves back into the shadows and tucked in all their limbs. Luckily, due to the reasons beyond their control they were both just in light shirts and breeches, no bulky armour to contend with. Merlins heart was pounding and he was trying desperately to get his breathing under control. Arthur looked pale; Merlin didn’t know whether this was from the excursion or the worry of the past couple of hours.

Arthur risked a glimpse out of the entrance to their hiding hole, nobody yet but he could hear them, he thanked the Lord that they didn’t have dogs, even so they were formidable force and not to be messed with.

‘Shush’ he whispered and they watched as the legs of dozens horses rode past the tree, the legs stopped and milled around the clearing. They heard the voices of men discussing where Arthur and Merlin may have gone to and one or two of the men got of their horses to scour the ground.

‘Who would have thought it?’ one of the voices sniggered. ‘Shut up, get on with your job’ another more commanding voice barked.

‘He’s good, the best, if he wants to disappear, he will’ Merlin heard the first man say. ‘Keep looking, we can’t return without them’ the second man commanded his men and the horses legs moved off.

‘Phew’ Merlin croaked his throat was dry. ‘I thought that they were going to find us then’

‘And they should have done’ Arthur said crossly ‘I thought I’d trained them better than that…’

He looked out of the hole to watch the Knights of Camelot disappear into the trees at the other side of the clearing.

Both men rested their heads back against the cool wood.

‘Obviously, it’s your fault’ Arthur said.

‘Mine? I don’t think so’ Merlin said incredulously.

‘You were the one who asked me, no…’ he paused and drummed his fingers on his chin ‘if I remember rightly you pleaded me, no… begged me, to drop to my knees in front of you!’

‘And you were the one who didn’t bolt the door!’ Arthur said sulkily.

‘It was your idea to play the Yes or No game!’ Merlin continued.

‘And I won and you were my prize!’ Arthur said his face breaking into a smile.

Merlin grinned ‘Your fathers face was a picture!’

Arthurs face dropped ‘It’s really not funny Merlin’ he said remembering the event that had led up to the Prince of Camelot and his manservant hiding in a tree with half of the Camelot army after them.

***

Uther had entered Arthur’s chambers without knocking and had stopped in his tracks; the sight that met him was far from anything his imagination would allow. Merlin was kneeling in front of his son and Arthur was moaning loudly with his head thrown back, winding his fingers through Merlins hair.

‘Arth-ur’ Uther had managed to spit the word out and then ‘GUARDS’ was the very next word.

Arthur and Merlin had reacted instantly and grabbing what few clothes they could reach and ran out of the small door at the back of Arthur’s chambers, they ran like naughty children through the corridors of the citadel.

Naked.

Merlin laughed nervously at the absurdity of it all. ‘Run’ Arthur said grabbing his shoulder and pushed him out in front of him, ‘you won’t be laughing, if my father catches us.’

Managing to hop into their breeches they had run bare-chested out of the palace and across the courtyard… only to come face to face with Sir Leon and a set of his Knights blocking their exit.

Arthur and Merlin skidded to a halt; they’d frantically looked around for a way out… nothing presented itself. They’d stood side by side glaring at Leon.

‘Put your clothes on Sire’ Leon had said and then continued ‘only following orders Arthur, I’m sorry, you both should have been more careful’ he added cautiously.

‘Let us go Leon, that’s an order’ Arthur said standing defiantly and staring into Leon’s eyes.

‘I can’t do that; The King has overruled you... I’m really sorry’

Arthur span his head round back and forth and had suddenly grabbed Merlin and forced him through a small wooden doorway to the right, they’d ran through the storeroom desperately looking for somewhere to hide.

The knights had crawled around the storeroom tipping over every barrel and knocking over every shelf, on finding nothing Leon ordered them to leave, he’d been the last out of the room and as he did so he’d looked up into the rafters and said ‘I’ll give you an hour, no more’ and left.

They'd run...

***

‘How long do you think Leon had known?’ Arthur asked Merlin as they emerged from the hole in the tree. ‘What about?’ Merlin asked in all innocence.

‘Us you buffoon’ Arthur said slapping him around the shoulder. ‘Owww’ Merlin said looking hurt. ‘I’d say about as long as Gaius’.

‘What? Gaius knows...’ Arthur asked incredulously. ‘Err… yes, I told him’ that earned Merlin another slap, not the kind he enjoyed either.

‘It’s getting dark; we must keep moving, find shelter, until I can figure out how we get out of this mess.’ Arthur said pushing Merlin forward ‘they’ll pick up our trail again soon enough in the morning’ he added knowing his Knights very well.

‘I’m hungry’ Merlin moaned.

‘Think of something to take your mind of it’ Arthur replied.

‘The Yes or No game?’ Merlin asked brightly…

 

 


	2. The Yes or No Game

‘Ok, I’ll start' Arthur said as they made their way through the forest looking for shelter for the night.

‘You started last time’ Merlin sulked.

‘Ok, ok’ Arthur looked at Merlin exasperated.

‘Is your name Dollophead?’ Merlin grinned.

‘It Isn’t’ Arthur looked annoyed

‘Are we in a lot of trouble?’

‘We are’

‘Do you regret what happened?’

Arthur suddenly ducked into some thick undergrowth; dragging Merlin down with him ‘shush’ he said as he put his hand across his mouth.

The Knights weren’t giving up easily; they rode past slowly visually sweeping the area.

Arthur looked around, in the middle distance, hidden behind partially overgrown bushes, was an old woodman’s hut. ‘This way’ he whispered and the two men crawled over to the half hidden door and pushed it open.

It was dark inside, but in remarkable order, there was an open fire and some furniture, a table, two chairs and Merlin noted a bed… and blankets. Merlin immediately wrapped one around himself, his thin shirt was not keeping out the night air, and he threw one to Arthur.

They couldn’t light the fire for fear of attracting attention so they sat huddled on the bed for warmth.

‘So…’ Merlin said ‘Do you regret what happened?’

‘No’ Arthur said looking Merlin straight in the eyes.

‘Ah ha, you lose’ Merlin chanted. Arthur pushed him off the bed.

‘My turn’ Arthur said.

Arthur reached over and ran his hands under Merlins blanket and up under his shirt, his cold hands making Merlin shiver.

‘Do you like this?’

‘Of course’ Merlins felt the now familiar heart pounding in his ears.

‘Do you think I should stop?’

‘Never’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course’

Arthur dropped Merlins blanket on the floor and lifted his shirt over his head.

‘Shall I stop now?’

‘Certainly not’

Arthur ran his hands around Merlins waist, pulled him close, he put his mouth near Merlins ear

‘Do you want me to stop now?’ he whispered. Whispering in his ear got Merlin every time, but he concentrated on the game, he was determined to win, determined to claim his prize.

‘Never’ he croaked.

Arthur bit his ear.

‘What about now?’

‘Not at all’ Merlin moaned.

Arthur undid the belt on his breeches, never taking his eyes off Merlins face. He leaned in and hungrily kissed him.

‘Do you want me to continue?’

‘Ok’

‘You're good at this game Merlin’ Arthur laughed. He pulled off his trousers with one deft movement.

‘Are you ready?’ Arthur whispered in Merlins ear...


	3. Leon

‘Certainly’ Merlin said slowly, he was finding it harder and harder… to concentrate.

Arthur laughed ‘ok, you win… stand… if you wish to claim your prize…’

Unsure whether they were still playing Merlin answered ‘of course.’

Merlin stood in front of Arthur; he had to take a few deep breaths to control his breathing. How they’d gone from hating each other to this unquenchable desire for each other was way beyond Merlin. The great dragon had once said a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole; Merlin didn’t think that even with his great powers of sight he could have foretold the situation he now found himself in: stood naked with the Prince of Camelot on his knees in front of him.

‘Do you wish to claim you’re prize’ Arthur repeated.

‘Yes’

‘Ha ha, you lose! but…’

Merlin arched his back and a whimper escaped his lips, his body bucked as he ran his fingers through his master’s hair.

‘Your turn to beg’ Arthur whispered.

‘Please’

‘Please… what?’

‘Please, My Lord’

‘Again’

‘Please, My Lord’

‘Again’

‘Please, My Lord’ this time Merlin only managed a whisper.

Merlins body bucked again and he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes rolled back in his head and the world stopped turning, the hut, the bed, the table and chairs all disappeared and Merlin was left with the moment… he wasn’t breathing he knew that, every nerve in his body was on fire yet he couldn’t move, his hands frozen in time twisted in Arthurs hair. Suddenly and without instruction Merlin let out a long breath and released his tensed up body. He fell to his knees exhausted and spent.

***

Laying in a post coital glow wrapped in the blankets Merlin said ‘what are we going to do Arthur? We can’t stay on the run forever’

Arthur thought for a moment.

‘Sometimes I think I’d like to run away from Camelot, from my duties, the expectations’ he paused ‘I also think you’re going to be in more trouble than me…’

‘Well that figures’ Merlin muttered and turned over on the small bed making it creak alarmingly.

‘Get some sleep’ Arthur instructed.

‘We could go to Ealdor, give us time to think’ Merlin offered. Arthur’s heavy breathing meant an end to the conversation.

Merlin was suddenly awoken by Arthurs hand across his mouth, it was early dawn and Merlin could now see a lot more in the faint light. ‘Shush’ Arthur whispered. Merlin was alert quickly and heard noises outside the huts door, his body stiffened. Arthur swung out of bed and instinctively reached for a sword that he didn’t have, he picked up a chair instead and stood to one side of the door, chair poised.

The door inched its way open, complaining on its rusty hinges, a figure pushed its way through. Arthur swung the chair towards the intruder and halted within inches of Sir Leons face…

‘Leon!’ Arthur exclaimed ‘What took you so long, seriously’ he joked to make light of the situation.

‘Sire’ Leon said and bobbed his head ‘Merlin’ he said looking over at Merlin. Leon turned his back on both men ‘Erm… can you both get dressed please, we need to talk’

Arthur looked down and realised he didn’t have a stitch on and neither did Merlin. He blushed violently and pulled on his clothes.

Merlin and Arthur were sat on the edge of the woodsman’s bed watching Leon pacing backwards and forwards within the confines of the hut. His face was set into a frown.

 ‘What happened? You hated each other and now… you're lovers!’ Leon said giving them the briefest of glances.

Merlin was very surprised at Arthur, he was sat looking like a scolded puppy. Neither of the men replied.

Leon suddenly threw his arms in the air dramatically and paced a bit more.

Arthur and Merlin decided the best course of action was to say nothing. So they didn’t.

Leon suddenly sat down on a chair and sighed ‘Why can’t you just leave each other alone?’

Silence.

‘How did you let it get this far?’ he asked accusingly.

Arthur stood up and ignoring all Leon’s questions said ‘How long until the rest of the Knights arrive at the hut?’

‘Five minutes tops’ Leon replied standing up and walking to the door, he reached outside and pulled in a bag which contained two travel cloaks, a sword and some food.

‘Leon’ Merlin exclaimed ‘I could kiss you!’

‘Err… no don’t, save that for Arthur’ Leon said with a half smile, ‘I’ll tell them the hut was empty.’

‘Now… Run…’


	4. Ealdor

In Uther’s court there was hushed whisperings amongst the courtiers about the young prince and his manservant. ‘They say that he was caught with his trousers down’ one man tittered to his companion, ‘I hear the manservant was on his knees…’ his companion sniggered back quietly.

‘Have they been found?’ Uther demanded of the Knight that was now stood in front of him.

‘Not yet Sire’ the knight bowed his head ‘hopefully it will not be long; but as it is the prince that is our quarry… it may take a little longer…’

‘I want my son found!’ Uther shouted slamming his fists into the table in front of him. ‘His servant, do with him as you please.’ Uther waved his hand at the Knight.

‘Sire’ the Knight bowed and left.

***

Arthur and Merlin were running again, they were been chased, flicks of red in between the trees indicated that the Knights of Camelot were on their trail. They were on horses making Arthur and Merlin feel like the deer that Arthur regularly hunted.

‘Now…you…know…how…a _gasp_ deer…feels’ Merlin said between gasps.

‘Shut… up Merlin’

The blood was pounding in Merlins head; they’d been running at some speed for some time, his body ached and his chest was tight. They darted in and amongst the trees trying to deter their pursuers. It wasn’t working. Arthur had trained them too well.

Pulling Merlin with him Arthur jumped into a small ravine, they landed heavily, knocking the breath out of their bodies, they ended up sprawled out on the floor. Arthur jumped up and bundled Merlin under some overhanging tree roots and then pushed himself under as well.

They held their breath…

They could clearly hear horse’s hoofs above them and men’s voices. They didn’t dare to move. After what seemed to be an eternity, the voices moved off.

‘This is ridiculous’ Arthur whispered angrily ‘hiding from my own Knights!’

‘Surrender Arthur, go back to Camelot’ Merlin heard himself saying ‘I think you actually won’t be in that much trouble, and I’m sure the scandal will be forgotten in due course.’

‘You can’t run with me forever, and you’re needed in Camelot’ he added.

Arthur considered his manservant ‘What would you do, if I return?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know.’ How could Merlin tell him that he was his purpose in life, that they were destined to reunite the lands of Albion together and a dragon had told him they were two sides of the same coin?

‘We were stupid to be so careless.’ He added.

‘Come on’ Arthur said ‘we’re not far from the caves that lead through to Ealdor; it’ll give us some thinking time.’

It was getting late by the time the two men had reached the mouth of the caves, Merlin lit a torch and they made their way through the narrow passageways.

‘It’ll be nice to see my mother again’ Merlin said.

‘It must be nice to have a mother’ Arthur replied. Merlin said nothing he didn’t feel there was anything he could say, they carried on their journey in near silence. They emerged through into the night air; they could see the village in the valley below them.

The prince and the servant walked through Ealdor, past the small thatched roof houses until they reached one that was sat on its own on a corner. Merlin pushed the door open ‘Mother’ he said quietly.

Hunith was sat on a bench in front of an open fire, she leapt up and ran to her son ‘Merlin’ she cried and threw her arms around him. Merlin hugged his mother back with great joy. Arthur shuffled around uncomfortably behind them. Hunith released Merlin and bowed ‘My Lord’ she said.

‘Hunith’ Arthur replied ‘We wondered if you be so kind as to let us stay for a short while?’

‘What trouble are you in?’ Hunith asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously looking first at her son and then at the prince.

‘Nothing’ Merlin said looking guilty. His mother gave him a knowing look.

‘We have most of the Knights of Camelot trailing us’ Arthur said.

‘We’ve annoyed the King’ Merlin said and glanced over at Arthur who was avoiding his gaze.

‘Come have some soup and you can tell me all about it’ Hunith said.

Both men shifted uncomfortably and muttered something under their breaths.

‘Or maybe not’ Hunith added.

Hunith carefully watched her son and his master at the table; they sat next to each other like old friends not master and servant, laughing about some joke or another. They leaned in towards each other when they spoke and maintained eye contact, and when Hunith was in the shadows at the back of the room she saw them make contact on more than a few occasions, touching shoulders together, arms or hands.

Hunith was no fool.

She walked over to the table where the two men were sitting; she stood in front of them and took a deep breath and said… ‘He caught you didn’t he?’

Merlin nearly spat out his soup ‘What?’

‘He caught you… The King, he caught you...’ she paused ‘together’ Hunith examined their faces and the answer was written all over them.

Hunith didn’t flinch ‘So what are you going to do?’ she said.

‘That’s why we’re here, to give us some time to decide’ Arthur said.

‘Ok you can have my room; I’ll sleep over at Annie’s tonight’ she said.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, his Mothers shushed him, so he wordlessly thanked her instead.

Hunith cleared away the meal and then hugged her son ‘I hope you find some solution, but you should have been more careful’ she said softly in his ear ‘Does he know your secret?’ Merlin shook his head.

Both men collapsed onto the bed that night, they lay staring up at the ceiling in their own thoughts.

Merlin slipped his arm across Arthurs chest ‘It’ll work out, you’ll see’ he said quietly.

‘Maybe I don’t want it to work out’ Arthur said ‘Maybe being here in Ealdor… with you is what I want.’

Merlin smiled at him ‘you know that can’t be Sire’ he said as he mindlessly ran his hand through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur turned and putting his hand in the small of Merlins back pulled him forcefully towards him and kissed him desperately, like he’d never kissed him before, he devoured him and Merlin reciprocated.

‘I don’t know what it is about you Merlin’ Arthur said when they finally broke apart.

‘I’m sure it’s the temptation of the forbidden My Lord’ Merlin joked.

‘Maybe, but I think it’s more than that’ Arthur replied.

‘Is there a lake near here?’ he added.

‘Yes’ Merlin looked confused.

‘Let’s go for a swim, I could do with a bath.’

***

The two men stood naked up their chests in the cool moonlit water. As they kissed Merlin had a wicked thought _Gaius would be furious if he knew I’d used magic for this…_ his eyes burned bright and gold behind his closed eyelids.

Arthur suddenly bucked and took in a sharp intake of air and then let out a long groan…


	5. The Water Sprites

Merlin had summoned the Water Sprites, little fairy like creatures whose bodies looked like they were made out glass, translucent and practically impossible to spot under the water as they darted around.

Hundreds of tiny pairs of hands were running all over Arthur’s body, they stroked, caressed and nipped; little surprised noises escaped from Arthur’s lips.

‘What is going on?’ he murmured glancing into the water.

Merlin moved up close ‘Is it unpleasant My Lord?’

‘No’ Arthur gasped as the sprites moved as one up his body.

‘Then just accept it’ Merlin said and took Arthurs head in his hands and skimmed his lips with his own, Arthur leaned forward hungry for more, Merlin skimmed his lips again. As Arthur leaned forward again Merlin pushed his hands up behind his back and some unseen ties held them in place.

Merlin whispered in his ear ‘ready?’

‘For what?’ Arthur held his breath.

‘You’ll see’ Merlin took a step away from Arthur. The water around Arthur’s body started to churn on the surface. The Sprites were moving up and down him with some speed, little hands stroked and caressed as they went, exploring every crease and curve. Arthur whimpered.

Merlin was loving hearing Arthur whine, loving watching Arthur’s reaction to the invisible force, his eyes bore into his.

Arthur writhed against his restraints, his piercing blue eyes never leaving Merlins face, then suddenly without warning he arched his body backwards, threw his head back, cried out and then he froze.

Arthur dropped.

Merlin stepped forward, caught him and held him while he shuddered.

Arthur looked up and Merlin was grinning wildly at him with his ‘I’m totally innocent’ face.

‘What. The. Hell. Was. That?!’ Arthur said.

‘I’d heard there were Water Sprites in this lake… I was just testing a theory I had’ Merlin half lied and scooped up a big handful of water and playfully threw it at Arthur ‘Are you cross?’ he asked.

He never got an answer as Arthur grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under the water, the two men grappled for a while until Arthur said  ‘Come on, we must get some sleep, tomorrow we decide what to do’…


	6. Master and Servant

‘Boys, wake up, someone is here to see you’ Hunith was stood over the bed that Arthur and Merlin were in; both men woke instantly and grabbed the blankets around them, blushing violently.

‘Mother’ Merlin hissed.

‘Merlin, I’ve seen it all before’ his mother said calmly. ‘There’s someone here to see you…’

Arthur was immediately on his guard ‘who?’ he asked cautiously.

Hunith smiled ‘you’ll see, don’t worry.’

As the two men emerged into the main room of the house they got quite a shock. ‘Gaius!’ Merlin exclaimed and ran to hug him. Gaius gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks; Merlin looked back at Arthur then to Gaius. ‘You’re annoyed aren’t you’ he said quietly.

‘You’ve led me a merry dance and that’s for sure, too right I’m annoyed boy, what do you think you’re playing at?’ Gaius said crossly ‘and you Sire, you are not blameless’ He glared at Arthur.

‘Sorry’ both men said at the same time and shuffled around on the spot.

‘Sit’ Gaius said pointing at the bench ‘I repeat, what do you think you’re playing at?’ Gaius was cross.

Without giving them chance to reply he said ‘you can’t just think of yourselves and fulfil you’re…’ he paused ‘…desires… whenever the mood takes you, which from what I can gather is quite a lot!’

He crossed his arms and stared at them sternly.

‘There is no explanation, Gaius’ Arthur said standing up ‘I’m sorry, we’ve never analysed what is happening… it just is.’

‘Arthur, you need to be back in Camelot’ Gaius turned his glare ‘Merlin, you’ll be lucky to keep your head.’

Merlin smiled weakly.

Gaius sighed and looked over at Hunith who was stood by the fire watching proceedings with a amused look on her face. 

‘I’ve told Uther I found a poltice in Arthur’s chambers. I lied. I told him you were both enchanted with a love potion to bring scandal to the great court of Camelot and embarrass its King.’

Gaius continued ‘I told him that it must be the only possible explanation, because who would believe that the Prince and his manservant were friends never mind lovers’ Gaius said sarcastically raising an eyebrow at them.

‘Ah ha’ Arthur shouted and punched the air ‘Gaius you’re brilliant’ and reached out and took his hand and shook it quite hard ‘thank you’.

Merlin looked at his feet ‘so back to Camelot, I presume?’

‘Yes’ said Gaius ‘I have horses waiting outside’

Arthur looked over at Merlin and without caring who was in the room walked over to him took his head in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Great tears rolled down Merlins face as he reciprocated, he knew their brief time alone was over.

Merlin said his goodbyes to his mother and Arthur thanked her more than a few times for her hospitality and understanding. They rode out of Ealdor and back towards Prince Arthur of Camelot and Merlins destiny.

‘What happened to the Knights’ Arthur asked Gaius.

‘Uther called them off’ Gaius replied.

Arthur looked thoughtful. After riding for nearly a full day it was dusk and they were not far from Camelot when Arthur suddenly reined in his horse by the edge of a small babbling brook.

‘What is it Sire’ Gaius asked.

Arthur looked over at Merlin and said ‘We’ll see you in Camelot tomorrow’ and smiled a really naughty smile and his eyes glittered.

‘Sire!’ Gaius exclaimed.

‘Gaius, give us one more night, just one, please?’ Arthur pleaded ‘It’s back to training, matters of court, princely duties and servitude tomorrow’ he glanced at Merlin who was trying to hide a smile.

‘My Lord!’ Gaius shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

‘Please Gaius’ Merlin gave him his best sad eyed look, the one he knew worked every time.

‘What shall I tell the King?’

‘Anything, I don’t care. Thank you’ Arthur said jumping off his horse. Gaius rode off muttering.

Merlin lit a fire, put out some blankets and unsaddled the horses.

‘So’ Arthur said with a really mischievous smile on his face ‘let’s play master and servant!’

‘Roles reversed I hope’ Merlin laughed.

‘Of course’ Arthur replied.

Merlin loved this game so much, the last time they played it he had commanded Arthur to walk through the corridors of the Citadel naked, just because he could and that gave him such a thrill. Arthur on the other hand got into trouble (again) with his father.

‘Strip… slowly’ Merlin ordered.

Arthur undid the clasp on his travel cloak and it fell to the ground. Merlin never took his eyes off him, taking in every moment of the game, savouring it and remembering it. Arthur started to lift his shirt over his body.

‘I said slowly boy!’ Merlin commanded.

Arthur wobbled, he always wobbled when Merlin called him boy, it did something to him. He slowed to reveal his tight torso bit by bit. He undid the belt on his breeches and dropped them to the ground. Merlin could see that Arthur was also enjoying the game immensely.

‘Feed me’ Merlin said simply but Arthur knew what he wanted, he fetched the bag of food Gaius had given them and they both sat on the blankets. Arthur lifted a berry up to Merlins mouth.

‘No, not like that’ Merlin said in mock annoyance ‘with your mouth… boy’

Arthur moaned softly and placed the berry gently between his lips and moved to place into Merlins mouth, Merlin took it, kissed him hard then pulled away. ‘Again’ he ordered.

Arthur put another berry between his lips and again placed it into Merlins mouth and again Merlin kissed him hard then pulled away. Arthur moaned softly, desperate now to reach the end of the game so he could reach the end of his desire.

‘Again’ Merlin demanded.

Arthur placed another berry into Merlins mouth and again Merlin kissed him although this time he didn’t pull away, he kissed him urgently and ran his hands down his naked torso.

Arthur moaned and responded completely.

Merlin pulled away leaving Arthur close to the edge, he could see he couldn’t take much more ‘Undress me… boy’ he demanded. Arthur implored Merlin with his eyes to finish it.

Merlin smiled ‘undress me…’ he paused, ‘boy’ he whispered into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur lifted Merlins shirt over his head and dropped it. He ran his hands over his body and down his arms.

‘No touching’ Merlin barked.

Arthur whimpered and undoing the belt on his breeches pulled them off. It was obvious that Merlin was also enjoying the game.

‘Beg boy’ Merlin ordered.

Arthur moaned

‘Beg for what you want’

‘Please’

‘What do you want?’

‘You… please’

‘Please what’ Merlin was seriously enjoying this game.

‘Please My Lord’

 _Oh yes that felt good_ Merlin thought.

‘Again’

‘Please My Lord’

‘Again’ Merlin whispered.

‘Please My Lord’ Arthur pleaded; he had now lost all control, he was completely pliable and on the edge.

 _Oh yes, that’s really good_.

Merlin took pity on him and gently kissed him, he ran his hands tortuously slowly down his body feeling every curve and crease and then… took him over the edge.

Arthur bucked wildly, froze and then dropped.

‘My turn… boy’ Merlin whispered into Arthurs ear.

 

***

A week later Merlin was serving the drinks at the evening meal in Camelot’s great dining hall, the topic of conversation between Uther and the courtiers around the table was long and boring. Even so he’d been lucky to keep his head; he had Gaius to thank for that.

He exchanged a knowing look with Arthur who was sat opposite his father.

 _Uther will never be able to take those few precious days away from us_ Merlin thought and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!


End file.
